Glass Face
"If you didn't want us here, why'd you tell us where it was?" — Glass Face sneering at Iceslide during the battle in the camp in "Beyond the River", chapter 23 Glass Face is a silver and white tom with several cuts on his face, pale blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Glass Face is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as one of the rogues in Bone Shred's Gang. - Chapter 15 Iceslide returns at night with prey he caught for Bone Shred's cats. After refusing to give it to a dying elder, Bone Shred gives the squirrel to Oil Tail and Glass Face to share, and they begin eating. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Gladestar says that last night they needed to chase a few rogues off of WindClan territory. They don't know where they came from, but they went in the direction of RiverClan territory. She doesn't know where they went from there, but advises Shimmerstar to watch her borders. Shimmerstar thanks her, dipping her head politely. She doesn't think a few rogues will be a problem, but says they'll keep an eye out. When Iceslide questions Bone Shred about this, he reveals that the cats were Blinding Sun and Glass Face. They ran into some WindClan cats while hunting on the moor. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Dipfoot is guarding the nursery where Shallowpool and their kits are, hissing at Oil Tail and Glass Face to stay back, his fur fluffed up so that he looks twice his size. The two rogues face him, hissing and snarling. Shorestep leaps to his side and bares her teeth, spitting that she can take them and telling Dipfoot to get Shallowpool and the kits somewhere safe. He starts to point out that there are two of them. Shorestep cuts him off and shoots him an angry glare, accusing him of thinking she's too weak. She repeats herself for him to get Shallowpool and his kits out of here, calling him a mouse brain. Dipfoot stares at her for a moment, then turns and runs into the nursery. Oil Tail starts after him, but Shorestep canons into him, knocking him aside and slashing her claws across his shoulder. Glass Face lunges at her and sinks his teeth into her shoulder, and she yowls in pain as the two rogues overpower her. Beyond them, Dipfoot leads his family out of the camp. Iceslide forces his shocked body to race into battle. He leaps at Glass Face and knocks him away from Shorestep, hissing angrily at him to get out of their camp, calling him a fleabag. Glass Face sneers and rears, slashing his claws across Iceslide's chest as he asks why he told us where the camp was if he didn't want them there. Iceslide is about to attack again when Winterlight tackles Glass Face, snarling that she'll take care of him. - Chapter 26 Warmmoss picks up the scent of the rogues. But before she can warn everyone, Poisoned Sap shoots out of the bushes and kills Troutspots. Several more rogues leap out at them from behind her. After kicking Oil Tail away, Iceslide sees Blizzardfur grappling with Glass Face. Blizzardfur is slashing at Glass Face and knocking him to the ground. Suddenly his eyes flash to Iceslide, and he gasps before yowling his name and leaping at him to save him from Poisoned Sap. After Poisoned Sap kills Blizzardfur, Iceslide starts toward him only to be attacked by Glass Face and Dark Hawk. They slash and claw at him until Iceslide goes unconscious. Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Bone Shred's cats